


You don’t know

by Marius2045



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is drunk and Zach makes it all worse. Kind of a Falling in Love fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don’t know

He felt exhausted as he never had before. The voices from all around washed over him like water trying to drown him. The room was crowded and the air he breathed in only with difficulties was too hot, filled with energy and the emotions of the people all around him.

Why’d he come here Chris didn’t know. Or maybe he couldn’t remember, the alcohol already burning strong in his stomach and filling his ears with nothing but unrecognisable whispers. He had a terrible exhausting day, hell almost a week full of work, work and even more work. He remembered that all he wanted was go to bed, maybe call Zach and fall asleep to the sound of his voice over the phone, but life had other plans for him. Or rather Anton had, calling him about twenty times in thirty minutes, trying to convince Chris that this was the one Party he couldn’t miss. Yeah that’s what had brought him here; at least Chris thought that was the reason. And Zach was nowhere to be seen.

His skin tingled heavily with every shove or touch he received from the swaying crowd all around him, driving Chris crazy. He needed to get out, get some fresh air, and be alone to clear his fuzzy mind.

Staggering to his feet, he made it through the gyrating bodies; the music blasting in his ears only to let him sway even more. Chris almost made it to the back of the balcony when his foot caught on something and he completely lost his balance. Pain shot through his left knee and both of his palms as he tried to absorb the fall.

Who the hell had the idea to put pebbles on a balcony?

He couldn’t hold back the tears stinging in his eyes in sympathy with his burning palms. Chris could hardly see in the dim light and through the tears running over his face. He wanted to wipe them away in his annoyance and only made things worse. With a tired sob he gave up and sat down completely, leaning his back against the thick wall of the veranda. The shadows seemed to pull him deeper into his arms, leaving only his outstretched legs exposed to nosy eyes. The throbbing in his knee had dulled to a constant ache and Chris wasn’t too keen to put pressure on it just yet. Not to speak of the way he must have looked. Face wet with tears and sprayed with bits of blood and tiny pebbles clinging to it as if glued on.

Closing his eyes wasn’t such a great idea, Chris thought when the world started spinning behind his closed eyelids. Greedily he took one breath after the other with his mouth wide open, hoping to keep his stomach down and get rid of the whirlwind in his head. Why was there always one drink too much when he was already exhausted? 

The sudden ringing of his cell-phone startled Chris so badly that his head hit the brick-wall with a sickening sound. A new wave of pain mingled with a fresh load of wetness and a loud groan. It would have been better to wait a moment, get himself under control again, but Chris was way too wasted and pissed off to care. Sobbing badly he answered the call.  
“What?!”

It was more growl than a question and stunned silence answered him for a second. When the caller finally spoke, Chris broke down into a new fit of sobs. 

“Honey, are you ok?”  
The endearment made him cry even harder because he hated it when somebody called him that. His mom called him Honey and nobody else had the right to use that nickname for him. It was sacred in a way to Chris and he knew that his thoughts made no sense, which made him cry even harder.

“What’s wrong Chris, where are you. Talk to me Honey, I just arrived and I can’t see you.”

Shielding his face with his bloody hands, Chris tried to calm down, form coherent words, which would stand in a stark contrast to the whirlwind of words dancing in his mind. He failed miserably.

“I…” he almost choked on that small syllable, starting to cough badly with his sobs, and his rolling stomach did the rest. All he managed was to bend over before he puked his guts out. When the retching finally was over Chris was halfway able to breathe again.  
“Balcony… I am on the balcony.”

Chris only hoped that he had heard him. He scooted a little to the side, holding his phone tightly in his blood-crusted fingers as if it were the anchor to his consciousness. His eye-lids seemed to drop of their own doing and nausea rushed side by side with suddenly almost overwhelming tiredness through Chris. Why hadn’t he just stayed home?

He woke up to strong hands grabbing his shoulders, shaking him hard and calling his name. It was at least enough to pull Chris from his lethargy. It was difficult to open his eyes though; they were full of sleep and stickiness left by tears and what little blood still clung to his lashes.  
The fog cleared quite fast when blazing heat in form of dark eyes bore into his very soul; panic and concern trying to drown Chris once more.

“Damn it, Christopher. Honey talk to me, what happened?”

The shiver in his voice made Chris tremble with him and suddenly he found that he did like Zach calling him Honey very much. If it meant that he had all of his attention it certainly couldn’t be such a bad thing.

“I am drunk and I fell and you left me alone and…”

Chris couldn’t stop the drunken giggle bursting from his mouth, which devolved quickly into barely contained sobs again. He pressed his face against Zach’s striped hoodie, knowing somewhere in the depth of his befuddled brain that he would get him dirty, but he simply couldn’t care less. Zach was here, holding him within his strong arms and everything would be fine.

“Bring me home, Zach. Please?” 

He lifted his dirty face up to meet Zach’s eyes. What he found there was all he could hope for; the one thing that made it all complete.

*

Zach’s heart pounded wildly in his chest when he saw the blood on Chris’ face. Fear, sudden and unexpected at the unforeseen change of events held him strongly in his arms ever since Chris had picked up his phone. 

‘Bring me home, Zach… Please?’ 

Zach’s heart seemed to tighten at the choked words and the tears falling on his shirt; the way his name sounded on Chris’ lips. He wanted to kiss them, take Chris’s breath away until all his pain dissolved into the shadows embracing them and they could go home.

Zach’s grip tightened even more and he shifted to help Chris to his feet. He staggered under the weight and his feeble attempt to stand up. For a split second he feared that he had to let go of Chris when a pair of strong hands took hold of the body going limp in his arms.  
Hazel eyes, warm and full of concern caught his attention and Zach had never been so grateful for Karl’s help.

“I need to get him home.” It was all Zach had to say. 

Karl nodded calmly and Zach was thankful that he simply ignored the panic in his voice. Chris was alarmingly quiet and he seemed to set one foot before the other by reflex only as Karl and Zach each pulled one of his arms over their shoulders and led him away slowly.  
Zach had no idea how Karl knew about the shortcut through the kitchen and the deserted elevator down to the garage, but he couldn’t have cared less. All he cared about was the warm body leaning heavily against his; the silence next to him so thick, you could almost taste it on your tongue; and the blood, drying in crusty flakes mingled with the salt of tears shed on the soft skin of Chris face.

The ride home was quiet. All Karl had asked was where to. Zach had pulled Chris into his lap, holding him close and counting every single breath, shallow but warm against his neck. He felt the butterfly kisses of Chris eyelashes tickling his skin and every soft brush was soothing and less like a stab to his heart.

The car stopped and before Zach dared to let go of the man in his arms Karl was already there, lifting Chris with the strength he couldn’t muster himself. Together, they brought him inside and it was only when Chris was safe in Zach’s bed that Karl left. 

For a moment Zach just stood in front of the bed, looking down at Chris who had turned his back to him. He still felt the tingle of Karl’s encouraging caress on his cheek and now that he was alone, panic was just waiting to return. Before it took hold of him, Zach forced his brain and legs into action.

He went to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and a soft towel even though everything inside him screamed to not leave Chris alone. Zach’s breath came out in a rush when he found him in the same position he had left him.

“Chris?” Zach could do nothing but whisper and there was no reaction.

“Honey?” 

Louder this time and Chris cringed as if being hit. Zach dropped everything in his hands and within seconds he was on the bed beside Chris, pulling him onto his back.  
“Chris Honey, what is it?”

Clear blue sky stared back at him and Zack knew that dread must have been visibly in his own eyes because clouds hurled in and then the dam broke.  
Zach had never seen Chris cry like this. His entire body shook under his heavy sobs and his stricken face was wet with tears. They washed what little blood was left away with their steady stream and Zach sighed quietly inside with relief when there was no wound. Still, for the length of a heartbeat he was unsure what to do, but then he just pulled Chris into his arms, simple as that.

The minutes ticked by and the sobs ceased. Zach’s shirt was now soaked with tears, but he never lessened his tight embrace. When Chris’ arms suddenly came up and sneaked around Zach’s waist, he couldn’t suppress a sigh anymore. He felt more than heard an answering one against his collarbone and couldn’t help it. He pulled Chris even tighter.

It didn’t take long and his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep in Zach’s arms. 

Another hour or so passed before Zach dared to move. Carefully he wriggled out of Chris’ arms to look at him closely for the first time since that one phone call had changed the course of his future. As he carefully tended to the wounds on Chris hands and knee, pausing every once in a while when Chris twitched or sighed in his sleep from the pain, his thoughts ran free. They danced a wild reign in his head, but whatever direction they wanted to go, it always came back to one word. 

Honey.

Zach had never called Chris that. Not ever, in all the time they knew each other. Neither in fun when they were fuelling this thing their friends and fans called bromance during an interview. Not when they were piss-pot drunk and about to pass out on each other’s couches. Nor when they woke up next to each other, so close that they shared morning breath and a hangover so bad neither of them could remember what they did the night before.

And still. 

When Zach whispered the word again and again with every swipe of the washcloth and towel afterwards, all he could think was that it felt good. No even better, it felt right.

Zach just knew that he was lost when Chris, now relaxed and pain free, sought the warmth of his embrace again.

And there was no denying what it was that he felt.

It was love.


End file.
